Nebros
Nebros is an ancient demon from Aldeare who was responsible in part in the worlds destruction. He would land in Keyvaile, During the Reptilian age. There he began to influence the realm around him creating the Blight Cost and leading to the creation of the Sages of Gulavult to keep him in Check. History: Creation: Nebros was created along side the other celestials though he was always more prone to chaos the order of his peers. At some point he would enter the Material Plane and settle in the world of Aldaere. Fall of Aldaere: He would be instrumental in the downfall of Aldaere and the driving that world to madness leading to its destruction. After the destruction of that world he would be send along with the other Elder Demons deep into space. Sleeping Darkness: He would crash into Keyvaile a falling star, during the reptilian age an event that would be pictured in seveal Repamari sites. He would slumber in those caves while the ages of Keyvaile passed, until towards the end of the Glorious Age he awoke. He would spread darkness and madness thought the lands around him and draw meany evil creatures to his service including a demon known as Calridul and the mad Sea-Isili Witch Lhaereth who would become chef among them. He would do much damage to the Torisali people prompting their leader Argarsh Saialsa to ally with the Elves of the Third Legion in an attempt to destroy him. hey would crawl down his caverns destroying many of his minions, including Lhaereth, but losing many of there number along the way. The survivors would face Nebros were he would reveal his history with Aldare before attacking. He killed Bogan "the Half Dwarf" and would consume Scout master Tallasan Marza. During the battle he would be struck by pillers sent down by Third legion commander Elrinsir and was struck at by Matias Rôlon and Farantis Blackwell the latter engaging in a battle of wills with him. They would clash fiercely seeing many sites around the universe. In the end Nebros was defeated and imprisoned by Farantis who became the First Sage of Guluvault. Under Sages watch: The Sages would Stand Vigilant over Nebros watching over the town of Torisal/ He would yet still sceam and cause much trouble against the sages corrupting several of their apprentices. Most recently he would be felt by Margret Padrana during her trip to Torisal and this encouther would be one of her many steps to becoming the Omega Killer. Personality: He was considered insane and deranged, yet brutality Cunning. He is skilled and manipulative a vary deadly foe. Powers: Demonic powers: Corruption: Through his vile will he can drive people near him compactly insane and make their addled mind follow only his will. He can also affect the minds of those already troubled by mental illness amplifying it to destructive degrees. Consumption: When injured he can consume the life force of his victims healing himself and trapping the souls of the one consumed within his power allowing him to access their memories. Trivia: * He was first mentioned as a dark presesnce in torisal by Margreat Padrna in the First Chapter of "The Omega Killer" Category:Elderdemon Category:Evil Category:Torisali Category:Demons Category:Insaine Category:Monster Category:Eldritch Category:Villien